legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Beyond the Horizon
Beyond the Horizon is a limited time Odyssey Event, and the eighteenth in the series. It is scheduled to start on November 14, 2013 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on November 19, 2013 at 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Story Seeing the desert sprawling before them, Yvette muttered to herself in doubt. “I’m sure this area was supposed to be woodland...” As the barren wastelands unfurled before their eyes, the Heroes felt a dull ache in their hearts. “This is all because we couldn’t save the world,” they thought to themselves, bitter regret ﬁlling their minds. The Heroes averted their eyes from the sands. It was as if the silent, sable expanses prevented any form of life from taking root within. “It’s just as the Queen of Light said.” Yvette stroked her chin thoughtfully, her eyes soaking up the scorched sands before her. The land was transforming into desert at an alarming pace. The Queen of Light had informed the party of this just days before. “I know not the cause. The ﬂora is withering to dust... as if under a curse.” Upon hearing these ominous words, Yvette and the Heroes had immediately set out to investigate. But when they arrived, they found that an entire swath of greenery had morphed into arid desert. “Let’s hurry, Heroes! Maybe we’ll uncover some clues about the ones who did this.” The Heroes reviewed what they knew about “the ones” Yvette spoke of. “The Circle.” “Salvation through death.” In this devastated realm, there existed an organization shrouded in darkness, maneuvering behind the scenes in the aftermath of the Shadow King’s demise. The Heroes had little reliable information about the group. But “the ones” in question were likely the same individuals the Queen of Light had learned about—those hell-bent on bringing destruction to all. Whether it be the land, nature, or even life itself, this vast organization had a single aim: the complete and utter annihilation of all existence. And the Queen of Light felt that the ever-expanding sands could be yet another one of this group's machinations. “I am not certain that the Organization is behind this, but this unfortunate turn of events is well worth investigating.” The wind whipped into a fury, pelting their faces with countless stinging grains of sand. Even Yvette’s typical cheeriness evaporated before this arid expanse of death. The Heroes stepped forward, determined to begin their search. No sooner had they done so than they immediately leapt back in alarm. Something was rushing at them from above. The creature crashed to the ground, the impact stirring up a massive sandstorm. At that moment, Yvette’s scream echoed across the barren void. Blinded by the sand, the Heroes remained alert, desperately trying to ascertain the situation while waiting for the dust to clear. “Ugh! Hey! What’s going on!?” Spitting sand from her mouth, Yvette circled behind the Heroes. When the sands cleared, they saw before them a pair of magnificent white wings. “A-An angel!?” Yvette shrieked. ...The Cursed Kingdom... “...The Cursed Kingdom...” “The Cursed Kingdom?” By the time these words left Yvette’s lips, the angel had already perished. Epilogue "Ramiel!!" Shemhaza's cry pierced everyone in the vicinity like an arrow, shocking them to the core. Her face overﬂowed with unbridled rage bubbling from deep within. "Is this what you... is this what the Thunder God, what Ramiel the Archangel chooses?!" Unlike Shemhaza, Ramiel wore a blank expression on her face. Her visage was like a mask of cold iron, frigid and devoid of emotion. "An angel's sole duty is to carry out the will of the gods." Shemhaza glared at Rameil with pure loathing. An overwhelming desire to kill her coursed violently through her very being. "If all you do is blindly follow the will of the gods, then you are nothing but a puppet! A pawn like you is worth less than a human, a beast, even a fallen angel!" Ramiel remained silent. There in the desert, ﬁnding herself surrounded by humans intent on killing her, Ramiel gazed calmly upon Shemhaza and uttered a single question. "Where is the Princess?" Those words were all it took to push Shemhaza over the brink. Beneath the sweltering heat, Shemhaza's searing hellﬁre and Ramiel's surge of divine lightning collided, creating a massive shockwave. Yvette and the Heroes reeled as the blast whipped up a violent sandstorm. The Heroes reorganized their ranks as Yvette cowered behind them. Standing amidst a wasteland of corpses, they watched the epic struggle unfolding before them. Countless souls had been purged by Ramiel, messenger of the gods... Ramiel addressed Yvette and the Heroes, the ones who had journeyed toward the princess of the Cursed Kingdom to put an end to the war. "Ignoring such ignominy will bring ruin to the Heavens... or perhaps that is exactly what the Cursed Kingdom hopes to accomplish?" She spoke as if reminding the Heroes -- and herself -- that this sacrifice was unavoidable. Of course, Yvette and the Heroes had no intention of standing back and watching Ramiel slaughter countless humans. But they could do little to make up for the fact that angels had wings, and humans did not. By the time their journey through the sands had brought them to the Cursed Kingdom, the death raining from above had already reduced the humans to ash, scattering them on the desert winds to take their ﬁnal slumber among the dunes. As Shemhaza and Ramiel began their duel to the death, Yvette and the Heroes simply stood there in shock, unable to make up their minds. What was the right thing to do...? The Cursed Kingdom, enemy of the Heavens... The Heroes recalled that once before, they had encountered a group that dared to challenge the gods. "Humans should be equal to the gods in status, power, and authority." This lofty dream was embodied in a tower that dared to extend its reach unto the Heavens above. In the end, these ambitious souls had been vanquished by the Heroes themselves. What right, then, did the Heroes have to stop Ramiel from doing the same? With Yvette hiding behind them, the Heroes stood there for a while and watched the battle. As scorching winds and thunderbolts ravaged the battleﬁeld in a torrent of destruction, they stood there, contemplating their course of action. Before they could reach their decision, the storm raging between the archangel and fallen angel abated. Though the two panted in fatigue, their eyes remained locked in battle. It was as if each warrior's gaze was saying, "I am doing the right thing..." It was as if lowering their gaze would mean abandoning their sense of justice... "This battle... is meaningless, isn't it..." When Shemhaza uttered these words, Ramiel replied, "It is not meaningless to me." Ramiel still intended to ﬁght. And yet, when Shemhaza assumed her battle pose, she did not move. "I cannot allow you to kill the Princess. I must... I and the Circle must protect her life at all costs." "The Circle?" Yvette squeaked the question before the Heroes could utter a word. But Shemhaza did not turn to face them. Instead, she said to Ramiel, "I thought we would be able to understand each other. I thought we would be able to reconcile our different ideas of justice and walk down the same path together..." Without warning, the Heroes called forth their Cryptids and ordered them to attack Shemhaza. At the same time, Ramiel cast away her iron mask and, as if in desperation, let loose bolts of lightning. Their combined attack tore through the sky... but it was too late. When the tumult subsided, Shemhaza was nowhere to be seen. All that remained was the barren desert, its surface scorched black and strewn with corpses... and the regret of the Heroes and Ramiel, a scar doomed to linger into eternity. "I am doing the right thing." The angel's vacuous words of self-affirmation blew over the arid expanses and faded into nothingness. Chapters/Quests * Encountered every 25 levels after level 100. Individual Rewards iOS Item Collection iOS Final Rankings Lucky Ranking Rewards Mega Lucky Ranking Rewards Guild Rewards iOS Guild Rankings Common individual rewards Other rewards * Battlefield Gigas * Carbuncle of Fiery Will * Christmas Thief Kobold * Cloaked Sand Demon * Crowned Blue Dragon * Dan, Nahkhiir Wanderer * Death God Underling * Dragon Handling Heroine * Hero of the Cursed Kingdom * Illusionary Black Dragon * Insidious Furfur * Lucia, Holy Night Fairy * Resentful Reptilian * Rotting Feudal Lord * Snowy Mountain Reindeer Man * Stone Dragon of the Dunes * Terra Fiend Arakiel * Truth Seeker Guru Category:Odyssey Events Category:Beyond the Horizon